


health recreation and curiosity being my objects

by Liberte_Egalite_Broadway



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Headaches & Migraines, History, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, I'm not making any of it up, Jeff has a migraine, Just Jefferson being an idiot and Madison sweeping over his tracks, NO ADULT CONTENT, Seriously this was a real thing that I did not make up, So Jemmy takes him on vacation, This legit happened, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway/pseuds/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway
Summary: A combination of work, stress, and Alexander Hamilton have given Thomas Jefferson severe headaches. James Madison proposes a solution, and the two find themselves setting off for a much-needed vacation. Based on true events.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitkatzgr8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatzgr8/gifts).



> Jeffmads LITERALLY took a vacation to be away from Alexander Hamilton, anyone who tells me history is not awesome need not associate with me any longer. 
> 
> The title is a quote from a letter where Madison discussed the trip with Jefferson. Evidently they had planned it at that point and were glossing over the details. The letter is dated May 12th, 1791, and you can read it on Founders Archive if you're curious. 
> 
> I heard about this in a biography and thought, "no way can that be true". But I did a little research, read some articles and letters, and lo and behold, it was true. So when I promised a fanfiction to Kitkatzgr8 (back in April, which I must again apologize for!) and she requested a historical Jeffmads... well, this instantly came to mind. I realllllly hope you will like it, and it will have been worth the stupidly long wait. Thanks so much for waiting, and please enjoy, friend! <3
> 
> People are as they appear in the Original Cast of Hamilton.

Thomas Jefferson had a migraine.

Oh, he tried to hide it – he said nothing about it, and did everything typically required of him without complaint. But James Madison had had his fair share of headaches, amongst many other complaints, and he noted the way his friend's words were hastily written, the outbursts that filled his letters. His temper ran shorter than usual. It was quite obvious to James that Thomas was not well.

Through some private methods of his own, he quickly came to the conclusion that the Secretary of State's chief annoyance was the same as everyone else's.

Namely, Thomas Jefferson's migraine came in the green-clad form of one Alexander Hamilton, Federalist, nuisance, and (unfortunately), fellow member of President Washington's staff.

James frequently found himself annoyed by the man, but for Thomas the irritation was non-stop. They worked together, attended Washinton's dinners and meetings together as was required, and were thus in each other's presence far more than James knew either of them desired. Many men dislike each other, but Jefferson and Hamilton _hated_ each other. And for all the efforts of Thomas, James, and President Washington himself, no one could ever get Hamilton to shut his mouth.

Hence the headaches. 

So James came up with a plan.

 

It took him a fair deal of research and a great deal of time, but eventually he determined that his idea was, indeed, possible, and on top of that was likely to be met with approval. So, while he is in New York City one day, he stops by Thomas's office to present the plan. 

Thomas looks up when he enters the room, and his face brightens. "James!" He stands. "Come in, come right in. You don't have to knock, you know that by now. Sit down. Would you like anything? Madiera? Champagne?"

"Hello, Thomas," James coughs, and sits down. 

"How are you? I had thought you were still in Virginia, but I suppose that was my mistake..."

"I'm on my way back now; simply stopping through." 

"Excellent - glad you did." Thomas produces two glasses and a bottle from nowhere and then folds his long legs back under the desk and sits. "To be honest, I am starved for... pleasant company." He pressed a hand onto what was visible of his forehead under the mess of frizzy curls framing his face. "I've been annoyed lately, you see -"

"Alexander Hamilton?"

"Alexander Hamilton." Thomas said the name as one says the name of Satan. 

James took a sip of his drink and smiled. "I could tell from your letters, so I came up with an idea."

"Oh?" Thomas leaned forward eagerly. "What is it? Hired gunman? Poison in his cup? Or duel to the death, I've been considering that for some time..."

"We are not going to kill Alexander Hamilton, Thomas."

"I am merely joking, James. Sort of." Thomas sighs. "Well, what's the idea, then?" He looks exhausted, with dark circles under his eyes and his hair even more of a mess than usual. The fact that murdering a member of government would be the best way to relieve his stress is both amusing and disturbing. James is glad he came when he did. 

"It's much more simple than the... gruesome ones you've had," he said. "If you cannot get Hamilton to stop speaking, you must go somewhere that Hamilton is not. You must take a break... a vacation, as it were?"

"Break?" Thomas thinks on this. "But what of my work here?"

"It can be set aside, and if anything drastic comes up, we would not go far. To... Vermont, say?" He knows that Thomas is curious about Vermont. Some say it is better than Virginia for natural beauty and relaxation, and Thomas will never let such a challenge go unmet. 

"Vermont." Thomas smiles and leans back. "One of few states that Hamilton has not corrupted. Very well, I'll be happy to come. When shall we leave? As soon as possible, yes?"

"Yes, but I am not sure when it will be possible," replies James. "As I said, I am heading back to Virginia. I can set things in order and come up to meet you here. In the meantime, I leave it to you to find our route."

"I shall find the best to be had," Thomas vows. He holds out his glass for a toast. "To relaxation and a tragic death for Hamilton while we are away."

" _Thomas._ "

"Fine, fine. To friendship, then." 

James smiles slightly. "To friendship." 

 

Thomas is standing on the docks firing off orders to the poor man standing before him, who James recognizes as his slave Hemings, the older brother of Sally Hemings. 

"And I need you to go on ahead to Poughkeepsie, and you must arrive before Mr. Madison and myself or there shall be no purpose to this endeavor - also please be certain to rest the horses or they shall grow fatigued - I did a study on horses..."

James sighs. Thomas takes it upon himself to micro-manage every aspect of... everything. No one else James has ever met is such controlling and yet so careless at the same time. He spun around in a whirl of frilly fuchsia fabric and smiled. 

"James! Hello. I am making final preparations." Thomas spins his cane around in his hand and glances back at the ship that will carry them up the Hudson River. "It looks comfortable, yes? I searched around to try and find the best, though the pickings were slim. Few are traveling at this time of year..." Abruptly he puts his arm through James'. "Your servant can carry your things aboard. Come, I want to make an examination of the vessel."

And he drags James up the dock and onto the ship. 

 

And so the trip-to-restore-Thomas's-health-as-damaged-by-Alexander-Hamilton begins. The duo first sail up the Hudson River as had been planned and meet up with the coach and horses that Hemings had taken ahead, and from there drive up north towards Vermont. Thomas rates every inn they stop at along the way in a small leather notebook he carries in the pocket of his traveling coat, and describes the journey in such great detail that by their third day he is nearly out of pages. James points out as much as they eat dinner one night. 

"It looks like you'll have to get a new notebook soon," he says. 

Thomas flips through the remaining pages. "Nonsense, there's plenty of room if I write small. Unless..." He stands up suddenly and moves towards the door.

"Where are you going?" James calls. 

"To get more paper, I shall return in a moment!"

James sighs and continues picking at the food before him. Thomas is supposed to be relaxing, but honestly, he seems only to want to learn as much about everything as possible... he even tried to get book recommendations from the locals, for God's sake, and while it is somewhat endearing, James cannot help but wonder what went through the man's brain to make him so hungry for knowledge that is totally unnecessary. James shakes his head slightly. Thomas Jefferson is a puzzle that no one could figure out, not even James - though he has him more figured out than most. 

Thomas bursts back in a moment later with several flimsy-looking pieces of paper in hand. As he draws closer it became clear that they are scraps of birch bark. 

"...this is the paper you spoke of?" James questions. 

Thomas turns them over. "What, they are not so bad as to serve no purpose." He tucks the bark into the back cover of his notebook. "Indeed, I may have made a discovery - if the bark can be used as paper well, I shall have a hundred trees installed at Monticello."

"Of course you will," James says, but before Thomas can rebuttal this, a coughing fit overtakes the smaller man, and brings the conversation to an end. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and James continue their trip north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS IT'S BEEN LIKE THREE MONTHS.
> 
> I started my junior year of high school and it has been very very stressful; I've had no time to write and so the little time I did have I spent on personal pieces to submit to magazines, but now I'm getting ready for NaNoWriMo so I really need to wrap this fic up. Also I had my PSAT which took up most of my free time, studying, so I have just been so overwhelmed but like I said I am really really sorry and also I'm no longer allowed to write fanfiction about the gay trio aka Laflams so I've been experiencing a lack-of-wanting-to-write-Hamilton but yeah. I'm just ranting now, aren't I? At any rate enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Oh and by the way - the book I teased in my fanfiction "Destiny Put Us All in One Spot", the one I am writing with Luveverlark, now has a website! It's far from good and far from complete, but you can check it out. If you want it, comment and I'll give you a link.

For the third time that day, the carriage stops. 

Thomas glances up and then tosses down his notebook in annoyance. "Are we to suffer this  _again?_ James, I believe we will require a new driver."

"I don't think that's -"

"No no, I'm quite insistent." Thomas hops down and yanks open the carriage door. "Wait here, I'll return momentarily. Or perhaps not." And with that he swings out the door and stalks up to the front, hair bouncing with each heavy footfall. 

James sighs and sits back in the seat. It seems they won't be moving any time soon. 

This is what annoys him about his friend. This is what annoys everyone about his friend, to be fair, but having that closer relationship than most mere colleagues - people who complain endlessly about Jefferson, such as the man who inspired this trip - means that, well, he has to put up with Thomas more often. And it can be difficult. And there is often little thank or reward in it. So James is not entirely sure why he does it. 

He can hear Thomas arguing with the driver now, the poor hired man sounding very apologetic, Thomas very apoplectic. James rolls his eyes and, for something to do, fishes Thomas' notebook off of the floor and turns it over. 

"Have arrived in Upstate New York," reads the page he opens to. "Visited three inns along the way." 

A rating of each in follows. James rolls his eyes. 

"The silence is utterly inspiring. Had quite forgotten what a day without Hamilton's annoying voice sounds like.

"Food is not as fine as in the city or Virginia, but is served with a great deal more haste. Companionship is far superior."

_Companionship is far superior._

And then suddenly James regrets his annoyance, regrets feeling put out by Thomas stopping the carriage. Thomas Jefferson is once more in his good graces, because well, as the children say, DANG IT, he is the single person on the planet who actually enjoys James' company. 

 

Thomas skips back to the carriage. 

"Will we be needing a new driver?" asks James. 

"What?" Thomas blinks, seeming confused. "Ah, no, this one will suffice for now." He swings himself back into a seat and raps on the side of the carriage with the head of his cane. "NOW MOVE! No, no, I got off topic for a while when I learned the man is an, mm how did he put it, atheist? Quite fascinating. Quite a rare speciment, I must take note of- Is that my notebook?"

James freezes temporarily as he waits for his mind to register what Thomas just said. When it does, he glances down at the little notebook stuffed with birch paper that's still lying across his knee. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." He hands it back over. "I was reading your notes while I waited. Should I have left it be?"

"No no no, it's quite alright," says Thomas, snatching back the notebook. "I was just surprised, because I didn't think it something that would interest you."

And he's ruined it, just like that, ruined the pleased sense those four words had conjoured, because once again he's established himself as superior, diminished James and all of his thoughts and ideas and interests, because once again Thomas is the intellectual, James is just the poor small man who wrote the FREAKING BILL OF RIGHTS and therefore far inferior. Not bright enough to be interested by Thomas's notes. Not smart enough to understand them. 

"In fact, James," Thomas adds, as James glares at the floor, "I am rather surprised you find me interesting at all. Considering how much wiser than I you are."

Oh, dear god, this man will be the death of him.

"Really?"

"Really," says Thomas, with a smile. James squints suspiciously. Is that a genuine smile or just one to suggest Thomas is trying to please him, stoke his ego like one might a child's?

"I need fresh air," says James, rapping on the side of the carriage for the driver to stop. "I'll go sit with the driver."

"Let me know if you spot anything interesting," Thomas calls after him, and James stalks to the front. The cold air will probably make him very sick, but the air inside the carriage is too thick to breathe in. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I put some modern language in there for laughs... poor James is so confused! Honestly, I hate Thomas Jefferson, but living in that time period, understanding him was probably not so easy. Review, please?


	3. Update to Readers

Hello readers,   
I know I have not updated this story in a very long time. As some of you know I am a developing writer, and am always trying to get my pieces into the world. This means that I must spend a good deal of time creating short stories and poems to submit, and then find places to submit them (which takes way longer than you would think), and going through the actual submission process, which depending on the magazine or journal, may involve me writing a special bio or opinion piece. And most of the time, these submissions are rejected. I try to do twenty of these a month. On top of that I work as a cashier for ShopRite, and a high-school junior. Between all that I'm writing two books and researching for a third.   
So, I do truly feel bad that I haven't been able to update this story, and I want you to know I am planning to finish it. I have no idea when that will be - currently I'm on break, but have been taking a lot of time to devote to me. Now I'm getting back to my action mode, and planning to get some work done. Hopefully, I will be able to update this story. I have two other ongoing fanfics that I'll be posting this message on, and a lot of drabbles and plot bunnies I want to get to. Please hang around, and the next chapter will be coming soon. I am overwhelmingly grateful that you've taken the time to read my words, and hope that I have entertained you - and will continue to. 

-LLL <3


End file.
